Every Step You Take, I'll Be Watching You
by CartmanBros001
Summary: Kyle has messed up big time, He's married the wrong person, and a very special somebody that he would have never guessed would help him,might just try and do just that...Stan/Kyle(slight) cartman/Kyle(eventually)Future lemon/smut. Kyman/Style/Candy(multi chapters)Cartman/Wendy(future)stendy(future)
1. New beginnings and happy endings

_** First of all, to all you Style fans out there, I highly suggest you **__**not**__** read this because I'm going to make Stan act like A complete asshole. But I felt kind of bad for you so I'm going to put Style in this story...ONLY SOME... I just really fucking hate Style so much that it is truly unbelievable. If I could, I would punch Stan in the face over and over and OVER again until he had no teeth. But I'm not THAT mean, so I'm going to be nice and let the Style fans have their beloved beginning with Style... God I hate Style...Nonononono I like Style, Just not the south Park Style, I have fashion, i like winter boots and...maybe I should just shut up now and write the THIS IS A KYMAN STORY...eventually...maybe like the third or fourth chapter...**_

_**Chapter 1- **_

_**To new beginnings and happy endings**_

_"Do you, Kyle Broflovski, promise to Love Stanley Marsh with nothing more than all of your heart, to cherish him, to honor him, to respect him, and to value him through thick and thin. Through the good times and the bad times, for better or for worse as long as you both shall live?"_

_With a gleaming smile, Kyle Broflovski replied, "I Do"_

_"And do you, Stanley Marsh, promise to love Kyle Broflovski with nothing more than all of your heart, to cherish him, to honor him, to respect him, and to value him through thick and thin. Through the good times and the bad times, for better or for worse as long as you both shall live?"_

_With a sparkle in his eye, Stanley Marsh replied, "I Do"_

_"Without further ado, I now pronounce you husband and husband, You may kiss!"_

_Their bodies moved forward and connected each other in their arms as they moved closer to connect their lips, as they kissed a voice was heard all throughout the ceremony. It was loud and it made both Stan and Kyle look at him and smile._

_"Damn! You can kiss better than that, come on, you're spending the rest of your lives together!"The voice was from Kenny who was sitting with his hands cupped around his mouth so that he could be heard._

_And with that sentence being said, They deepened the kiss to show their love and compassion, tongue and all."That's more like it!"_

_The priest smiled at the two as they disconnected. "I now introduce, Mr. and Mr. Marsh!"_

_The crowd roared with applause, Their lives were just getting started. Kyle had married his high school soul mate, and so did Stan, and that's all that they could have ever wished for. And it came true._

_A YEAR LATER..._

Life had taken It's turn of events since that day, but it only seemed to worsen as time pasted. Kyle became the stay at home house wife while Stan became the husband that was gone all the time. But much to their luck, things weren't getting any better for the two. Soon Kyle and Stan were hiding dirty little secrets from each other and doing unforgiving things behind each other's backs. It started with Kyle looking through Stan's phone for some e-mails that he had lost on his own phone that had been about important bills to pay, unfortunately for Kyle, Stan had been having a secret conversation with his ex girlfriend. Wendy Testaburger had been talking to him about "Meeting up and hooking up." That alone made Kyle furious beyond belief. But Kyle being the "High spirited" and "easy forgiving" person that he was, he forgave Stan just like that and exchanged yet another night of passionate sex.

Then it was Stan's drinking problem. Stan was very... how should I put this...easily intimidated. He was influenced by the wrong people growing up and that had quit the effect on him. Everyday he would barge in through the front door calling Kyle by the wrong pronunciation, slurring his name and cussing every sentence he said. "Kahl, get your stupid ass in here, Now!" Everyday was a new obstacle course for Kyle to manage, going left and right to do the tasks that Stan had asked him "so politely" to do for him.

Then it was Stan's anger issues, of course only when drunk. His "moments" happened many times when Kyle wasn't doing what he asked or when he just felt like yelling for the hell of it. Stan never took into notice that the neighbors were listening or anything like that, all he cared about was just the fact that Kyle wasn't suiting to his every little tiny need around the house.

But don't go jumping to conclusions that Stan was always the mean and evil one, well he was, but he shouldn't be blamed for all of it. After Stan's drinking costs kept pilling up and pilling up, Kyle had no choice but to find a job, he was scared to death over what might happen to him if he told Stan to stop drinking the way that he did. So after a month of training and practicing, Kyle had become a stripper. The town's hottest stripper at that. People would come from Denver and all over Colorado to see him, he had a gift that many people didn't. But just as quickly as it started, it came to an end, not until he ran into the right man at the right time. Kyle met a man that lived in South Park, he claimed to have a new spot opening for his "business". So Kyle reluctantly agreed, becoming a high classed prostitute and earning more money than he had ever seen in his lifetime. Every night when Stan was at the bar cheating on Kyle with random women, Kyle was just next door in the hotel rooms getting gang banged by who knows how many people a night. Although Kyle felt that he was doing a good job by collecting money for his husband, he didn't like the fact that he was doing it in the first place. Kyle had his doubts that Stan would find out one day, but that day never came.

* * *

><p>The day is November 23, the one year anniversary of Kyle and Stan getting married, and Kyle's going to do the unthinkable.<p>

The red headed boy picked up his phone from the couch and sat down with ease because his body was in much pain tonight because of a few rough clients. He found the 'S' category and tapped on Stan's name to speed dial him. It took a few rings but Stan finally answered.

"H-Hey, Babe! Whacha doin'?" Stan answered gleefully and fully intoxicated.

"Nothing Stan, hey but I was wondering when you might be getting home? Will you call me when you're ready and I'll come and pick you up." Kyle responded tiredly.

"Suuureeee, Hey," He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts, breathing into the phone heavily." Why don't you come now as a matter a fact."

Kyle smiled." Great, I'm on my way."

"Ok, bye, I love ya"

"Sure ya do-I-I mean, yeah I love you, too. Bye."Kyle became flustered as he hung up, he couldn't believe what he just said! Maybe Stan was too drunk to take note of what he said. Hopefully.

The car ride was awful for Kyle, his ass hurt worse on can of all the movements he was doing when normally he would just go home and go to bed and wait on Stan to get home. But tonight was important... well for Kyle anyways.

As Kyle drove, he couldn't help but think of his past with Stan, the good moments, the happy moments, the fun moments. He couldn't help but wonder why life was just so goddamn hard for him.. then he realized something. Life became hard when they had stopped being immature grade school kids, Life was serious now, and Kyle realized that he had married the most immature out of all of them. Sure Cartman was pretty immature at times...**at times**, but never like Stan, Stan was the one who had made decisions in his life, and now Kyle was getting the consequences for his actions.

Kyle pulled up at the bar and Stan was minding his own business, swaying back and forth and side to side as he did.

He glanced up from his phone and smiled stupidly "Kahl!"

Yep, he's drunk off his ass alright.

Kyle just smiled 'This will be over before you know it, Kyle. Just hang in there' He though to himself."Hey, get in I gotta get home, I'm kinda on a schedule here."

Stan glared as he hopped in the passenger side of the car."Mhm, I bet you are, you wanna have a little fun fun tonight, Kahl?"

Kyle rolled his eyes, he had no idea what to say to a person that said "Fun fun", He just needed to get some sleep.

"No, uhm, I actually want to talk to you about something very important Stan... About us."

"Can't that wait until we get done in bed, Sugarmuffin?"

Kyle rolled his eyes." No, Sugarmuffin," Kyle said with a hint of annoyance." I want to talk about it as soon as we open the front door!"He demanded.

Stan had clearly caught onto Kyle's tone of voice and was not happy the slightest bit." Don't you ever talk to me like that again, Kyle!"

"Make me, Asshole!"

"Fine! Then no cock up your ass tonight!" He snickered as he turned his attention to the window beside him.

"You think I need your cock up my ass?! Ha! I've been fed tonight and I'm too full for any of you!" Kyle's heart sank, he didn't mean to say that, He was just so pissed off that it slipped out 'Oh, shit!'

"W-what?" Kyle saw the look of worry on his face. 'God, Kyle, what have you done?'

"Stan, let's just get home and talk thi-"

"No!" Stan looked as if he was going to blow up any second."Who the hell are you seeing, Kyle!?"

"No one! I said let's get home!"

Stan just huffed angrily and waited patiently the whole car ride before saying anything, which that didn't surprise Kyle, he was probably already having a hangover.

The two boys stepped out of the car once it was parked and made heir way to the front door. Once they made their way in, Kyle immanently threw himself on the couch and waited for Stan to sit somewhere. To his surprise, he sat beside him.

"Now, what were you saying, honey?" Stan said softly, probably holding back tears.

"Stan, I want to give you something."

Stan seemed pretty calm."Alright."

Kyle got up and walked to the kitchen, returning with a stack of papers in his hands and the look of worry on his face.

"What is that?"

"Just read them." Kyle handed the papers to Stan as a tear rolled down his face.

"K-Kyle, you can't be serious right now." He said wide eyed and swollen with new found tears

Kyle began crying into his hands as he shook his head up and down in agreement "I'm serious, Stan. I want a divorce."

_**A/N: OHHHHH NO I DIDN'T! ('.') yes I very much did... I LOVE TO SEE REVIEWS, SO PLEEEASSSEEE LEAVE THEM, This will be a Kyman story by the way, I just had to get Stan out of the way and I also wanted to tease the Style fans at the beginning, I know, I'm a bastard...at least I didn't kill Kenny though...not yet**_


	2. Love, Lust and Prostitution

_** I have this ALL on paper and by the looks of things, This story is going to be twenty chapters long, maybe more maybe less it all depends on those reviews(HINT, HINT) As for this Ahem...Welcome to Fanfiction. net were you can unleash your imagination...well I'm unleashing my mother fucking imagination, Bitch! What do you think I'm doing? RIDING MAGICAL RAINBOW PONIES?!...And also, Every Step You Take I'll Be Watching You, has a VERY important part in this story, so keep that phrase in mind. It's originally a song by- The Police, And it's "Every Breath you take" which is very important for South Parker's because it represents Kyle and Cartman...just sayin'**_

_**CHAPTER 2**_  
><em><strong><span>Love, Lust, and prostitution<span>**_

Time had came to a deadly stop. The two boys just sat there not daring to look the other in the eyes. What could they do? How could they do it? These are the questions that played through the minds of both Stan and Kyle, they didn't know how to cope with the thought of divorcing, marriage was something that is supposed to last forever, until death do they part, through thick and thin. And as it appears, they're in pretty thick right now. Although Kyle had good intentions when marrying Stan, he never thought of the consequences. The fighting, like every couple does. The bickering, the arguments, and now all of that was coming to a dramatic close. Kyle couldn't take it anymore, he was miserable, what could he do? He was stuck with Stan until the end of forever. But Kyle also never lost hope, he continued their relationship, hoping and praying to God that things could get better for them. But just like everything else, it never did, they actually continued to get worse. The good thing is is that Stan never found out about Kyle's prostitution job and Kyle never found out about Stan's affair with Wendy Testaburger, yeah, He did find out, but there was more to the story than meets the eye.

Stan had never broke up with Wendy in the first place, he kept that from Kyle willingly and decided that Kyle was too dumb founded to know anything about his relationship with her. Things took a turn for the better in Stan's relationship with Wendy, he even had managed to get papers for a secret wedding soon. Poor little Kyle knew nothing of the sort and was still trying his best to keep Stan his. But sometimes you can't try hard enough, sometimes, things are better left said than done, and Kyle couldn't do anything about that. He had no authority to Stan, Stan was his own independent person, you couldn't tell him what to do. In his mind, he was the boss of everything, and everybody. He had complete control over Kyle, and Kyle fell head over heels for that kind of personality.

With Stan's dirty little secret out, Kyle had some of his own, deep deep dirty secrets- and I mean _**deep **_secrets. Some that couldn't even reach the extent of Stan's. Some that barley even came close to how bad Stan's were. Through the years of high school, Kyle managed to "give favors". Kyle longed for attention when Stan was no where to be found, so he only had one choice- get a job that benefits both you and someone else. Thus creating Kyle's secret of being a whore. It's the only thing Kyle had left, he never got Stan anymore, hell, Stan was just there to get what he wanted, only caring about his own climax, not Kyle's. However, Kyle's job consists of a few more secrets, secrets that are quit personal to every other persons extent. Kyle had been quit the head turner, his feminine form helped his night shifts go by a lot quicker than a normal prostitute who stood outside in the cold for hours at a time, just waiting on someone to come and pick them up for money. Soon Kyle had become the most requested whore on the block, his hair was beautiful and kept up with, unlike the average whore whose hair was nothing more than a rat's nest. He had the loyalty and respect that a normal whore didn't have. He had morals and good standards, which to a normal prostitute, didn't mean shit. As time soon past by, Kyle had a regular client, one that he would have never imagined to even be with him in the first place. The man was Kyle's age and quit the charmer if I do say so myself. The man took an interest into Kyle that Stan used to have, but reluctantly threw away- But the point is, is that Kyle was cared for by someone. And that's really all that mattered to him.

Kyle's life started going downhill ever since Stan exposed his "Habits". But as you know, Kyle had some himself, so he couldn't really say anything to him about it. But tonight was going to be the last of Stan (or so he hopes) and after tonight, maybe he can be free again, a man with no rules to follow, a man with courage and determination. Kyle actually grew a pair of balls growing up, and it had finally paid off. one hundred and ten percent. He didn't need Stan's "Love" anymore, he needed his dignity.

Stan remained looking down at the papers with swollen, teary eyes, he didn't know how to take this. If you or I were going through a divorce, I wouldn't know what to do neither, and I bet neither would you. As Stan kept staring at the papers in total disbelief, Kyle kept his head high and mighty, staring Stan right into his soul, not even blinking at the thought. Kyle was more ready for this than anything else he was going to do in the future, he just saw it in Stan's face. Even with tears in his eyes. Kyle still didn't believe that Stan actually cared. It didn't matter how hard he tried to act all innocent, Kyle saw right straight through him like freshly cleaned clear glass. Stan wasn't going to pull his bullshit over Kyle tonight, Kyle was more fed up than ever.

Stan looked up from the papers in his hand and tried to find the correct words to spew out. His mouth opened and closed in confusion, he didn't have the slightest clue on what to say to Kyle, but Kyle was going to win this argument, he may not have stood up until now, but he was willing to take chances on just about anything to get his freedom back.

Kyle looked at him sincerely and full of compassion. "So, what do you think? And before you say anything, I just want to tell you something." Kyle cleared his throat to continue," Stan, ever since the day I laid my eyes on you, you were my best friend. We spent time together, we shared valuable moments together, and we even made two other friends to spend the rest of our lives with. I saw you as a person that would be there for me through everything, even the worst of the worst," He let out a high pitched whine as he shifted in his sitting position. "But, I don't see that anymore."Kyle said," I thought that I saw things for our future when we were teenagers, but obviously I was wrong, and I should have listened to my mother when she said that I was just confused. I had always thought that my mother was just doing that to be a self-conceded bitch. But Stan, you got to admit, she was right. all of our time that we've spent together through the years, we were just friends, and nothing more. We weren't meant to be married, it's just best if we end this now."

Stan looked into Kyle's eyes for the first time in several minutes that felt like weeks for the both of them. "Kyle... If I sign these papers...Could we still be at least friends?"Stan looked a bit embarrassed saying such a thing, but it needed to come out sooner or later.

"Of course!" Kyle said with a light bit of hope.

"Ky- I gotta tell you something. I- I really don't know what to think of this, but You and I both know that this is for the best, right."

Kyle nodded."That's what I've been trying to tell you from the very beginning. Our life has been nothing but Hell since the moment we slipped these rings on," Kyle put his hand up revealing a silver ring with a ocean blue rhinestone." But I think It's time that we get out of Hell and get back into the real world." Kyle took his other hand and slid the ring off with ease placing it into Stan's shaken hands filled with adrenaline. "It's for the very best. And I think we could both agree."

Stan sighed as Kyle handed him a pen from the coffee table. Once he signed, the signature showed how shaken Stan was from the way it was written. As Kyle grabbed them and put them in an envelope to be mailed to the court, he took a deep breath and walked over to Stan. "This is goodbye, Stan."

_**A/N: I guess this is it for Style fans out there...Or is it? Cartman comes in next, not much of Kenny in this story, but he'll be here.. LEAVE REVIEWS!**_


	3. A cold night in Colorado

_**Don't forget to take your vitamins, Kids...No, I'm not even joking there, your vitamins are Very Important**_

_**Warning- Strong language, Prostitution/sex related things,(RATED M FOR A REASON PEOPLE) Cartman's fatass- Yes, Cartman comes into play - Scott x Kyle is in this chapter, but it doesn't mean anything...I'm not going to put smut in this chapter, but I will put references to sex, so be on your toes, the smut's coming eventually, just hold on for a bit...**_

_**CHAPTER 3-  
><strong>_

_**A cold night in Colorado**_

**_Kyle's Point of View..._**

_"This is goodbye, Stan."_That right there just fucking crushed my insides. It broke my heart into a million different little pieces. It took everything I had to say that, and I mean everything. Stan was the one person who I had hoped to never say that to. I could bring myself up to say it to Kenny, and easily Cartman, but never in a million years would I have ever have wished to say that to Stan. But things aren't always as they seem, I should know that by now but I guess I just channeled it out. Ever since our wedding my life has been a living hell, and I'm just thanking God right now because It's finally over. Finally fucking over.

I admit, I do have some secrets that I had hid from Stan, and I honestly feel very bad about it. But Stan had some of his own, and I wasn't going to let that pass me by. He thinks that I didn't know about his little affair, well he was badly mistaken. I knew everything, the times he was leaving to the bar when really it was to go and see his beloved little princess. The times when he texted her about meeting somewhere so that "She could have his big, juicy, cock inside of her." Pissed me off, really. But I don't need him, he can fuck her until he had no more cum to fuck her with, it wouldn't faze me the slightest bit.

Although I might be one to hide secrets, I hide them for a reason. For example, yes, I might do some "Favors" for a little money, but it was for a good cause. Stan cheated on me with a girl that he's never going to marry. Ever. I did it to take care of his drunken ass, so all in all, I've been doing him a favor. And even as I walk the cold, dark, scary streets of South Park at night, I still can't keep my mind of of him. There is so many outcomes that could take place from tonight's action. What if he goes to the bar to settle his nerves and drives home drunk? What if he gets drunk there and picks a fight that he can't possibly win? What if he commits suicide from tonight's action? There are possible outcomes to every little thing that happened tonight, and it could perhaps effect me in the long run.

I have to get my mind off of him for right now, I'm not even supposed to in this part of South Park when there is crime going on at all times over here. The sidewalks are old, but people still walk them I guess. The moon isn't out tonight so it's much darker than any other night and the only thing keeping it light is the street's lamppost. I can tell that tonight's going to be rough, the weather out here is awful, I bet it's like thirty degrees out here or something. I hate being out here, I truly do, but when you have bills to pay, there's nothing else you can do. Besides, even if I do get off of work, I still have to walk these streets to get to Kenny's house to tell him that I can't work. It may come to you as a shocker, but I work for Kenny. I don't refer to him as my pimp, but I would have to assume that that's what the average whore calls him. I work for him and make triple what he makes a night. He may own whores, but that never stopped him from selling his own body and prostituting. He's so fucking stupid. Even though I have a pretty fucked up job, it's helping me out tremendously.

"Are you..uhm...Kyle?" A voice calls from my left as I direct my attention from my train of thought. The man appears to be trying to hide from anyone around, I wouldn't blame the guy, These streets can scare the hell out of people. Prostitution became legal in South Park over three years ago, so I would have to guess that he just doesn't want to be seen out here at this hour.

I nod with a happy smile on my face. 'You're making money, Kyle. You're not doing this for him, you're doing it for you.' I thought to myself trying to avoid any foreplay. "Yes. And you are?"

He appears to be flustered. I can't really see his face in the dark and because of the fact that he has a hood on. He looks like a pretty average guy though. After a few seconds of silence he looks up at me and removes his hood slowly. I see curly red hair and a white face, but that's about it."I-I'm Scott. Scott Tenerman." Holy. Shit. No. Fucking. Way.

I give him a puzzled glare and sigh." Alright, what are you here for? Blow job. hand job, rim job, what?" I can't believe I'm even considering this, but I have a quota to reach, and I really need the money right now.

"How much is a full session?" He whispered. I just roll my eyes and huff."Everything is two hundred."

He nodded. "Alright," He reached in his hoodie pocket and pulled out two hundred dollar bills and calmly gave it to me as I stuffed it in my burnt orange jacket pocket." I can deal with that."

I gave him a tired look. "So where do you wanna g-" With the words falling out of my mouth, I was thrown against the brick wall that I was standing in front of, so this guy likes it rough huh? The street light lighting up the block was dim and shortening out so no one wold really be able to see us. Eh, what the hell, it beats having to use energy to go somewhere.

With a ever so vicious yank of my red hair, I slide down into sitting position on the concrete, I really don't like where this is going. Scott stood in front of me, admiring his job of taming me so quickly and let out a pleasing chuckle. "So, Kyle, I've heard quit a few little rumors about you on this block. Let's just see if those rumors are true or not." He laughed evilly and jerked me onto my knees. The only thing I can do now is pray to God that I don't get beaten beyond recognition. Let's just hope not for the most part, anyway.

As the concrete below me started to skid my skinny jeans from the rough surface and start to scratch my knees, Scott fumbled to reach his zipper and unbutton his jeans.

This is going to be a long night...

* * *

><p>After Scott has had his fun knowing that I've been fucked to the verge of bleeding, he finally decided that I had had enough "fun" for the night. Fun. Fun?! Is he fucking kidding me, that was by far fun in my vocabulary. That was torture, I almost felt raped. Of course, I can't say such a thing. My job is for other people's climaxes, not mine. If they get pleasure out of fucking me hard and deep, then I have to give them what they want. If I want money for that week, I got to do what I got to do.<p>

My ass hurts like hell and I've corresponded to three other clients, I'm just ready to get home. Although I have to sleep with Stan until I tell my parents, I'm just happy that I can walk right now. The streets are darker than ever and my vision is blurry from my last session of work. I feel broken and beaten down. I feel like there's no hope on the other side of the rainbow... Why is my life like this? I remember being a kid and enjoying life the way it was, I never even stopped to imagine my life now. I never stopped and thought about being a slut when I grew up. I never saw myself getting a divorce, especially with Stan. I never seen anything wrong with my life as a child. I always wanted to be grown up, I talked like an adult, I acted like an adult. And now I am one, and I wish that I wasn't. I just want to see a gimps of hope in my life. Maybe I just haven't found it yet.

As I walk the path to Stan's house, I can't help but run into the wrong person and the wrong time and place.

"Kahl?"

I lift my head and move my eyes from the ground to the hazel eyes staring at me.

"Oh, uhm, Hey, Cartman. What are you doing out here so late?" I look down at my watch and see the time."It's two in the morning...wait..Oh shit!," I scurry around trying to collect my thoughts, I gotta get home before Stan starts to catch onto my job. He's friends with Kenny too, and Kenny will tell him anything.

Cartman grabs me by the shoulder and turns me around to face him, God what the hell does he want from me?! "Calm down, Kyle, what's the big hurry?"

I try to find an excuse as my eyes go in all sorts of directions frantically."I-I gotta get home to Stan."

"Well your husband can wait because I gotta tell you something, and It's pretty important." Wait... Cartman doesn't know about the divorce papers...

"What is it Cartman, I really gotta get home." I asked quit annoyed, still looking from left to right to find my way out of this conversation.

"Ok,ok,ok,ok,ok," Cartman was jumping in glee, he couldn't hold himself down. He looked like one of those girls on TV who had just found out about a sale going on at her favorite store." Guess who's dating someone?"He cheerfully asked jumping up and down on the balls of his feet. So he found a person who would go out with him, big fucking deal.

I rolled my eyes."Who are you dating, Cartman?"

"Wendy Testaburger..."

My eyes widen, he does know that...oh no. As much as I hate Cartman, it would really break my heart to see him get cheated on with a girl who's an even bigger slut than I am, especially with my ex husband. Should I tell him or not? I'm not very good at these types of things.

"Uhm.. Congratulations, Dude. Cartman, does Wendy ever, you know, go out somewhere without you?" I must sound as nervous as I am because his face went from cherry red to pale white. His face completely drained any emotion.

"Why do you ask, Kahl?"

I have to tell him, I just got to. "Well have you ever got that feeling, you know, that maybe she was seeing someone other than you?" Oh God, he looks like he's going to cry, what have I done now?

"I wouldn't suppose so, why, have you seen her with someone else?" He pouted and let go of my shoulders, dropping his hands to his side as he looked deep into my soul with glaring eyes.

"Cartman," I put one of my hands on his shoulders and leaned into him."Don't trust Wendy, I know who's she seeing, and that's one of the main reasons why I got a divorce..."

He looked down to the ground and slumped his shoulders."So she's seeing Stan? And because of that you're not with Stan anymore?"

I nodded.

"Kahl, I think me and you have been through enough tonight, will you come and stay over at my place tonight?"

I smiled and hugged him with all of my kindness and affection. I don't want to see the poor guy get let down the way I did, no one in the world should ever feel that empty and alone. Even if this is Cartman were're talking about, he has a heart just like everyone else.

"Of course."

**_A/N: Yeah, I couldn't do Kyle getting fucked by Scott, I have too much of a heart for Kyle to do such a thing like that...Will Cartman find out about Kyle's "Job"?... Will Wendy be with Cartman or Stan...Will Kyle keep being Kenny's whore?...All these questions and more will be answered in the new update, coming in who the hell really fucking cares?! LEAVE THOSE REVIEWS IN THE...uhm...what do you call those things... The description box? The review box? I don't know and honestly, I really don't give a flying fuck..so HA!_**


End file.
